destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Underdog
|car=1969 Dodge Charger |number=#4 |pre=Superstox, BriSCA F2, Wreckin' USA |threewords=Hard, Combative, Tenacious |likes= |dislikes=Scratch }} Jack Lister, nicknamed the Underdog, is a playable character in . Description He drives a 1969 Dodge Charger, and his number is #4. His car has a chequered pattern as well as the Union Jack colours. Lister is the champion of South Central 2. Plot Before he'd even reached the heady heights of DD racing, Jack was beaten in a series of motor racing pile-ups and off track punch-ups. Not particularly skilled, he uses agression and violence to elbow his way to the front pack. Unfortunately, Scratch knows how to bully and drives Jack insane by refusing to be intimidated. With a face only a mother could love, Jack Lister’s face has been battered, broken and bruised more times than he can remember – and that’s’ before he even reached the FDA! Hailing from a working class background in Blackpool, England, Jack’s first love has always been motor racing, from watching the F1 on the telly to climbing over the fences at TOCA events. Lacking the money required to requite his love, however, Jack, by no means academically gifted, left school early to be a labourer, and supplemented his meagre wage by working nights as a bouncer at one of Blackpool’s roughest night-clubs. A compact, powerful pugilist, he was well suited to the work - and very very good at it. After two years of hard graft, and bruising fights (including twelve broken noses and two stab wounds…) he’d saved enough money to buy his first car – a banger to go racing in. An entry in the British Superstox series soon followed, and Jack, much to the surprise of his family and friends, wasn’t all that bad – not the most skilled of drivers, but certainly the most aggressive. Results, and prize money, were such that after two years he moved up to the BriSCA F2 stock car championship, and, as always, it was his tenacity and bullish driving that paved the way to promising results. However, these good results were being tarnished by an increasingly bad reputation. Jack, if anything, was too aggressive, and his rivals were starting to complain. Matters came to a head during his second season when Jack, was involved in an ugly punch-up with rival driver Don Foreman. Jack left in a police car, Foreman left in an ambulance… Banned from the series, Jack moved on to pastures new. Having saved enough cash to go the states, Jack chanced his arm on a one-off entry into the FDA’s ‘Wreckin USA’ round at The Airfield… Here he found the series he was born for, where his combative style was applauded by the fans, and team bosses has never even heard of the term ‘too aggressive’… His first race was highlighted with a race long brawl with the series “bully” Scratch – who, in Jack, met a driver who simply refused to be intimidated. Jack eventually won this first duel by blatantly ramming Scratch off into a potentially fatal crash – and his future in the FDA was thus assured. Fielding his own one car team, Jack’s operation is run on a shoestring, constantly short on money, and constantly struggling for resources – but Jack doesn’t mind. Commonly acknowledged as probably the hardest man on the DD pit, he’s in his element – and all the fans love an Underdog… Ending Winning the DD championship was a dream come true for Lister. Returning home he found himself Britain's new working class hero and before long his face was on every talk show, magazine and newspaper imaginable. Capitalising on his new celebrity status, he landed himself a challenging acting role portraying a violent but warm-hearted bouncer in an east-end soap opera. From there he once again returned to the States to find more fame and fortune - this time in Hollywood. He gained a critical acclaim with a searching role as a violent but warm-hearted gangster before hitting the big time with a blockbuster role as a violent but warm-hearted hitman. Then, as a fully-fledged Hollywoord 'A-list' star, came Oscar winning success with his portrayal of a violent but warm-hearted gangster. Trivia *You can play as him at the very beginning of the game. Head to the last available car/character (Sebastien Noire) and press the right button and X together! NOTE: This unfortunately doesn't work with Bonus Car 5 (since it's right behind Set) or any other car after Jack's. Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas